


The Goblin King

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the mind of The Goblin King and his thoughts of his town, his subjects and how things ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblin King

Being the King of Goblin Town really was harder than it looked. There was the constant bemoaning the lack of intruders, and when they finally got some people to torture, they were attacked by a wizard and distracted!

Ack. He remembered when he had his wife by his side, she was one of the most malevolent Queens ever to be Queen in Goblin Town, her wrath was a truly glorious thing to witness. When it wasn’t aimed at him of course.

Unfortunately they hadn’t had any children, she had passed away far too soon, caught by Elves of all things, the bright and shining pests had taken far too many of his subjects’ lives.

When he had heard the news of the bounty on the vile Dwarf’s head, he hadn’t thought much of it, and then said king, though what was a king under a mountain sans mountain?, just stumbled into his home without so much as a by your leave. Allying with Orcs was often a nasty business, and not in the good way, but when he had looked upon the dwarves he hadn’t thought it would end like this.

He just hoped that his people found a decent successor, not Trollfoot- who had been itching to make a play for the throne- he really was a most unsuitable candidate.

And so died one of the greatest of rulers Goblin Town had seen, by the hand of a wizard and an elven blade that had slain many of his kin.

He was remembered for ages and the inhabitants of Goblin Town cheered when they heard that the conjuring scum had left with the elves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so sure that there was a Goblin Town, given the whole Battle at the end, but maybe there were some that stayed out of it and kept the town going.


End file.
